


Winchester Boys

by CassidyStark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyStark/pseuds/CassidyStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Singer has a daughter and she's hunting with the Winchester boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

The ghost disappears down the dark hallway and I chase after it. I have a flashlight in my left hand and my gun in my right. I turn the corner, heart racing in my chest. There's nothing to see though. The ghost has completely vanished.

Before I can plan my next move, the sudden sound of footsteps makes me turn around. I aim my gun and stand my ground, preparing myself for whatever monster is coming around the corner.

It's two human men, both holding guns and flashlights of their own. No monsters. It takes me a moment but then realization hits me. "Dean and Sam Winchester?"

They seem confused as well but it doesn't take them too long to come to the same conclusion that I have. "Libby Singer?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, you guessed it," I say, lowering my gun.

They both lower their guns as well.

"What are you doing here?" Dean demands.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I reply. "Hunting a ghost. Same as you."

"Son of a bitch... " Dean mutters. "Does Bobby know you're here? Did he send you?"

"He didn't send me," I tell him.

"Let's get out of here," Sam suggests. There's the distant sound of police sirens and I wonder if one of us might have tripped an alarm or something. I didn't think the abandoned hospital had any alarm systems inside.

"Alright," I agree, nodding.

We make our way back outside and Sam suggests we go to the diner down the street. "It's open twenty four hours and I hear they have great pie." That last part is directed at Dean, convincing him to go along. It seems to work because soon enough we are all gathered in a booth near the window.

Dean has pie on his plate, Sam has cake, and I simply ordered coffee. It's late, nearly midnight so there's almost no one around at the diner except for a tired looking trucker.

"I thought you were working at-" Sam starts.

"I was," I cut him off, taking a sip of my coffee. "But I quit. My dad doesn't know."

"You didn't tell him?"

I shake my head. "I don't need to. I don't need his permission. I can make my own decisions. In case you didn't notice, I'm all grown up now."

We haven't seen each other in person since we were kids. I'm the same age as Sam though and we're all grown up now. It's crazy running into them like this and seeing them now.

"Oh, I noticed," Dean comments. 

I catch his gaze staring down my shirt and kick him under the table. "Dick."

"Hey!" he protests.

"Dean!" Sam scolds him.

I button another button on my red and black button down plaid shirt. It effectively hides my cleavage but leaves a glimpse of the anti-possession charm on my necklace.

"How long have you been hunting?" Sam asks me, becoming serious again.

"About six months."

"Six months and Bobby still thinks you're an engineer?" Dean questions.

I nod. "Yes."

I went to college and got a degree in automotive engineering and as far as my dad knows I'm still working with cars. It's probably one of those things I got from him, a love of cars. It was nearly impossible not to when I grew up like I did. I get a lot of traits from him that I'm quite proud of. My father is a good man. My mother left me with him when I was a newborn and she never looked back. He kept me and raised me and he's not perfect but I think he did a pretty good job.

My dad had a wife once that he loved and he never loved again. My mother was in his life for a very short time and I was not planned. But even though he never loved her, he loves me more than anything.

He says I look like my mother. I'm a little shorter than my father, standing at 5' 6". I have long brown hair and olive green eyes. My mother's eyes exactly. I'm thin but toned. I work out a lot and have been trained in hand-to-hand combat before I even left for college.

My father didn't just teach me about cars. He taught me everything he knows about the supernatural. He told me that he wanted me to be safe and to be able to protect myself but that I should pursue a safe 'normal' life. He said I'm smarter than him. I don't know if that's true because here I am now sitting with the Winchester boys after a ghost hunt.

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Sam asks. "Why lie to him?"

"I don't want to lie to him," I say, looking down at the coffee cup in my hands. "I just don't want him to be disappointed either. He told me that he didn't want this kind of life for me. He wanted me to be safe. Said I was smarter than that."

"So why have you? Chosen to hunt, I mean?"

"My father is Bobby Singer. I've grown up around hunters and the supernatural my whole life. It's in my blood. And I'm good at it."

I was a good mechanic but this is what I want more. This is the life for me. It feels right. It feels good hunting and helping people. Someone has to do it and it's no job for amateurs. I'm good at it so isn't it my responsibility to do something about it? I can save people. No one's going to stop me. My mind is made up no matter what.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

I meet his gaze, leaving no room for doubt. "Yes."

Dean shakes his head. "You can't be serious."

"Is it really that surprising that Bobby Singer's daughter would go into hunting?" I demand. "Is this because I'm a chick or what?"

"No, it's because you'd have to be crazy to want to do this job."

"Well, I guess we're both crazy then, aren't we?"

He doesn't seem to have a good comeback for this. After a moment he says "Bobby's gonna' find out. I'm surprised you've been able to hide it this long."

"I know," I sigh.

"Tell him," Dean says. "Call him and tell him right now."

I roll my eyes. "He's probably sleeping."

"Call him."

"Fine, but only because I really want you to shut up."

He makes a face at me.

I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and call my father.

"Elizabeth?" he asks, voice sounding sleepy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine. You'll never believe who I'm sitting at a diner with right now."

"What?" he sounds confused. I'm sorry to have to wake him up like this. "Who?"

"The Winchester boys."

"Dean and Sam?"

"Those would be the boys," I confirm. 

"What are you doing with them? I thought they were on a case."

"They are. And so am I."

"What?"

"I have been working for six months now as a hunter. I just ran into them by chance on this case."

"No, Elizabeth this isn't funny."

"It's the truth."

"Six months? Six months and you never told me!"

"I didn't want you to be disappointed."

He sighs. "Let me talk to them."

"What?"

"Put Sam on the phone."

I frown. Now I'm the one who's confused. But I hand the phone to Sam. "He wants to talk to you."

"Me?" He holds the phone to his ear. "Hey Bobby."

I watch, unable to hear what my father is saying to him. Sam seems to be listening silently for ages before he finally responds.

"I know," he says. "Of course. I've got it. Yeah. I will. Bye."

He hangs up and passes my phone back.

"What did he say?" Dean asks.

"He's not exactly happy."

"Yeah..." I'm not surprised.

"He said he loves you but he's worried. And he made me promise to keep you safe."

"I don't need you to keep me safe," I insist. "I can take care of myself just fine."

"He wants you stick with us."

"That's insane!" Dean exclaims.

"I'm not doing that," I protest.

"Dean, you're the one who made her call him," Sam reminds him. "And I'm not going to tell Bobby no. After all he's done for us..."

"Son of a bitch..." Dean mutters, shaking his head.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," I decide. "I'll take care of this."  
\---

Tomorrow comes, the ghost is taken care of, and I speak to my father. Unfortunately nothing I say gets through his stubborn head. We're both stubborn actually. And now I'm stuck with the Winchester boys at least until he changes his mind.


	2. Two

Two weeks later, my father still hasn't changed his mind. I've gotten to know Sam and Dean all over again. I've heard various things about them from my father over the years but it's been so long since I actually saw them last.

It's strange at first seeing them all grown up and what their personalities are like now. But then I realize it's not so difficult to catch up right where we left off as kids. Sam is sweet and funny and very brotherly. He's sure to look out for me as promised to my father but says that he knows I don't need him to protect me. He even calls me 'bad ass.' He's also quite impressed by my aim with a gun. He's understanding and doesn't judge me for choosing this life.

Dean is a whole different story. He's annoying as hell. He's so cocky and never fails to say things that he knows will piss me off. Maybe I'm a little cocky too and we're just too much alike that way. Or maybe he's pissy that he has to have a girl traveling with him all the time now but I keep telling him to get over it. "I didn't want this. It's no picnic for me having to be around you all of the time either," I said. "My dad will change his mind soon and then I don't have to ever see your stupid face again."

Somehow we make it work for the most part anyway.  
\---

Dean and Sam are dressed as priests and I'm between them dressed like a nun. Sam and Dean offer support for a man who is grieving the loss of his wife and daughter. He claims his wife killed his daughter and is possessed. I make an excuse that I need a restroom and go explore for clues.

I enter the bedroom belonging to the man and his wife and look through all of their belongings. I see pictures of them happy and with their young daughter. I search for any sign of demons.

"I didn't know you were into that," a voice says, nearly giving me a heart attack.

I spin and find Dean laughing at me from the doorway of the bedroom.

"Shut up," I say, putting the item back where I found it.

"Did you find anything? I mean, behind those fluffy pink handcuffs."

I walk out of the room, stepping on his foot purposefully on my way out.

"Ow!" he complains.

I return back to the living room where Sam is with the man. I offer him some kind words and we bid him goodbye.

The next day, we have located his wife. She is in fact a vessel for a demon. But to add to the complications at hand, her brother is with her and defending her. He's some type of satanist demon worhipper and he's shouting that his sister has some type of mission to complete. He isn't making sense but these types of people never do.

The woman is fighting off Sam and Dean when her brother throws himself at me. He manages to catch me by surprise and my gun falls to the floor. I can't reach my knife. So I take him down the only way that I can. I go for his kneecap first and he goes down but drags me with him. I reach out and my fingers collide with a rock that I smash against my attacker. He lets go of me and scrambles up on his feet. I get up as well and when he attacks this time I get my fist up fast enough to break his nose. It distracts him so I go for his bad knee once more. He falls to the ground. I find my gun and tell him "Don't move!"

I tie him up then go to help Dean and Sam with his sister. I grab her by the hair and drag her. They hold her down while I splash holy water on her. "Tell us what you did with the little girl!"

The demon tries to fight it but in the end they lose. The little girl is found alive and she is reunited with her father. The mother is gone but she was clearly off her rocker in some weird conspiracy with her brother who is taken away by the police.

"You did great," Sam tells me as we eat dinner together in their motel room.

I finish my last bite of burger and smile. "Thanks."

"You totally kicked that guy's ass."

This makes me laugh.

Dean adds "It was kind of hot."

I throw my remaining french fries at him which makes Sam laugh.  
\---

"You don't look like an agent," the male deputy cop says, looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I ask him, attitude clear in my tone. What the hell does he mean by that? Why does he believe Dean and Sam but not me?

"She's new," Dean says, smiling. He puts a hand out in front of me as if to hold me back from fighting the deputy.

The young man hesitates then nods and lets us in.

It's our job to interview a psychic in custody. She predicted a murder at a college campus in such detail the cops believed she must be the killer, but she swears that she is innocent.

After talking to her, it seems believable. So we go to the college. Three football players were killed. We talk to students and the girlfriend of one of the murdered guys. We tell her we are cousins of his.

"Joe never mentioned any cousins," she says.

"Well, that's Joe for you," Dean replies. "We lived out of state."

We talk for a while a little about Joe and his friends.

Then she says to us "You'll never believe it."

"Try me," Dean says.

"People are saying the murderer just vanished into thin air. Some people think it was a ghost. But that's silly, right?"

"Yeah, silly..."  
\---

"Do you really think it could be a ghost?" Sam asks.

I shrug. "Anything's possible."

We head to the campus library to do some research.

Unfortunately there's not much to find there.

The next day, Sam distracts the dorm advisor while Dean and I break into Joe's dorm for clues. While we are searching, the doorknob starts to turn and there are voices. So Dean and I do the only thing we can. We hide in a tiny closet together.

It's dark. I can't see anything but I can feel Dean's body pressed against my own. I can feel him breathing. It's uncomfortably intimate.

I try to focus on what the people in the room are saying. It's two people discussing trying to cover up Joes's involvement in illegal gambling on campus.

Once they are gone Dean and I step out of the closet and I breathe a small sigh of relief. 

"I didn't know we were going to be playing seven minutes in heaven," Dean says to me. He smirks at me and it's completely infuriating. I could see it from a mile away that he's a womanizer. Does he even know how to interact with women without flirting with them? I honestly doubt it. But still... it's getting under my nerves all the more because I can't pretend that he's ugly. He's attractive and that smirk is probably one of the sexiest things I've seen in a long time. Still, being attractive doesn't change anything for him. I'm not going to be won over by his charms. He is Dean Winchester who I've known since I was a kid and he is trouble. That's all there is to it.

"You wish," I say.

"I do," he replies, chuckling.

I don't think he even really means that. It's just automatic for him.

"Let's go. We have work to do," I remind him.


End file.
